Peaceful Everlasting Days
by Zettai-Yadda
Summary: AU. Oneshot. KxL. A special day for two special people. R&R would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy.


**Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to their respective owners,not me. **

* * *

**Peaceful Everlasting Days**

I awoke as usual to the blinding light coming through my bedroom window. The thin-sheeted drapes were not doing a good job keeping the light from waking its master, but nonetheless it didn't matter, I was use to such an awakening. Today was going to be a good day I could feel it in my bones. I turned onto my side, my body still a bit paralyzed from the hours of comforting sleep I had from the night before. There before me was the first reason I knew it was going to be just one of those days where everything will fall into place.

I took the time to appreciate her sleeping form. I started by admiring her from the bottom up. Her silky white legs gently tucked together took my breath away, it took me a while to look elsewhere but eventually I was able to carry on. I traced her body with my eyes and met the rest of her curves making me crave for more of her. Her silk nightgown rubbed against my bare skin and made me want to draw her closer to me, and yet I somehow managed to refuse this unearthly desire and instead just kept admiring her. Although she had said no words, taken no actions, not even looked at me, I was under her spell. After a few minutes I had arrived at the place that had first captured my heart that one night so long ago. Her face laid softly on the pillow, she had one arm hiding beneath it while the other gently wrapped around my waist. Several loose pink hairs blocked my view and I felt an urgent need to brush them aside, and so I did. I tucked some behind her free ear and the ones who were not so obedient, I held them in place with my hand lightly pressed upon her cheek as I took a good look at her face. Her red lips although motionless had an overwhelming feeling that it was calling for me, and once again I let my feelings direct me. I leaned my head forward and quickly pecked her on those luring lips, not entirely satisfied I proceeded to place yet another on her forehead. Moving back to my original position I exasperated a satisfying sigh, I was beyond content.

My recent actions seem to have caused an interruption in her sleep, as her eyes slowly began to flutter open. Her sapphire eyes met with my amethyst and without saying a word we both smiled. She moved her loose hand and slid it sleekly on my cheek stopping half way she unexpectedly moved forward and kissed me although unexpected it was far from unwanted. I returned the gesture with enthusiasm and afterwards we both laid in bed staring at one another, not saying anything as to not spoil the moment.

Reality eventually sunk in and it seemed obvious that eventually we would have to get up from our safe haven. We shared a few quick kisses and regretfully got out of bed. I watched her get out of bed first as she adjusted the shoulder straps to her nightgown, the creases unfolded and it slid down and covered some of her more attractive features. She turned her face slightly, showing me only a side profile of her beautiful face, and gave a seductive look while wiggling her index finger as it lured me to her and the bathroom. Of course I followed.

I stepped out of the bathroom first and proceeded to get changed. Shortly after she followed me out with a white towel still wrapped around her body, the water from our shower together still dampened her hair and if she were to do her seductive look of hers, then I don't think we would ever leave this room today.

She cautiously approached me from behind, trying not to get my attention, although futile. I pretended not to suspect her of anything and when she was within my grasp I grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. I started tickling her, filling the room with her angelic laughter. As she struggled to free herself from my fiendish onslaught she accidentally undid her towel, I paused and took yet another look at her only to say what was on my mind, "You're beautiful Lacus" her hair laid spread on the bed and her eyes looked directly at mine as she replied "Thank you Kira". I leaned down and kissed her softly on those lustful lips.

After an extensive period of time, the two finally vacated the room and proceeded to the kitchen located beneath their room for some breakfast. Kira picked the weekend newspapers from outside and shut the door behind him as he came back in. Passing through the dining room to get to the kitchen he dropped the newspapers on the table and rejoined his wife to be. Their relationship had been going strong for three years, and it was only a couple weeks ago that they had moved in together, and only last night when Kira had asked her that very important question, to which the answer was clearly written on her left hand. Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus' petite waist and snuggled closely at her neck. Lacus let out a few pleasurable moans and it just excited Kira that much more.

The phone rang causing Kira to look up but he refused to let go of his fiancée. A few rings passed and eventually the answering machine took their place as it asked the caller to leave a message, to which the other side promptly hung up. Kira turned back to Lacus since their little interruption was silenced, and gently rubbed against Lacus' neck placing several kisses each one causing Lacus to lose concentration in her cooking. It wasn't long before the sweet scent was replaced with a burning smell.

"Ah! Look at what you did Kira!" Lacus shouted as she playfully slapped Kira's wrist with the spatula. Kira responded with an equal sense of playfulness as he winced momentarily in pain.

"Don't blame me for you terrible cooking" Kira stated jokingly causing Lacus to pout and inflict yet another painless slap upon his wrist. Kira responded with a quick peck on Lacus' cheek as he whispered into her ear "Forgive me?" The voice echoed through her ear and his breath brushed against her face sent overwhelming feelings throughout her body as she began to feel weak in her knees. Lacus lost all her power to verbally communicate she was only able to reply with a slight nod. Kira was happy that he was forgiven even if he knew they were only playing around and decided to reward Lacus with a kiss on the lips.

After disposing of the charcoal breakfast-to-be and preparing a new dish which turned out to be just cereal with milk they preceded to the living room. The living room was the room right next to the kitchen. It was carpeted unlike the tile covered floors of the kitchen, and the walls were recently painted white by the couple last Friday. On the day that they were painting the walls they would often have 'accidents' and paint the other slightly on some exposed skin. Not to mention it was rather fun to wash out the paint afterwards. Overall the house was pretty new and they spent some time refurnishing and decorating the household. Although most would think that it is a tedious job these two rather enjoyed it, since they were able to spend more time with one another. When the two entered the living room they cautiously placed their cold breakfast on a small rectangular table in the centre of the room and sat on the love-seat nearby.

"I wish everyday was like this…" Lacus said a bit saddened that it was already Sunday and they would both have to return to work tomorrow. She curled her legs up on the couch and leaned slightly on Kira's chest who was already sitting down. Kira stared down at her and gave her a nod of agreement and then gently caressed her hair as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

After consuming their breakfast the two sat quietly in the room clutching onto one another beneath a flower decorated blanket. Kira reached out his left hand from under the blanket and picked up the remote for the television and swiftly turned off the noise-making box. Resting the remote back to where it originally was he turned his attention back to Lacus. Gently placing his forehead on hers Kira stared deeply into her eyes as she did to him.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" Kira questioned.

"I'll go anywhere if it's with you" Lacus replied almost instantly. They shared a quick kiss before getting off the sofa and heading upstairs to change. Lacus started to head up first leaving Kira behind who was a bit hesitant of letting her out of his sight as he held onto her hand as long as he could until he finally let her go. Not even a minute passed and he found himself unable to resist his strong desires and quickly followed Lacus into the master bedroom where he helped her change out of her clothes and into something more appropriate for a walk, as she did to him.

In the end helping each other change didn't seem to speed the process at all. A half hour or so later the two came down from the room that they spent the better half of the day in and walked to the front door. After slipping on their shoes they were on their way. The piercing sunlight quickly made them both squint their eyes a bit but they both quickly adjusted to the light. Lacus skipped down the steps and twirled around majestically and then stared at Kira with excited eyes "Where are we going?"

"No place in particular, just being with you is enough. Do you have somewhere in mind?" Lacus blushed a bit at his answer.

"Nope!" Lacus replied while practically jumping towards Kira and wrapping her arm around his. They smiled at one another and then were on their way casually walking to and unknown destination.

A few minutes into their walk they came upon a park with children running about and building sand castles. The creaking sound of the rusted swings from the countless days it stood in the pouring rain could be heard. The playful laughter and the constant warnings issued from mothers were also a constant sound in this small paradise. The couple took a seat on a bench not too far from the main events of the playground.

They sat in silence just quietly observing the lush scenery until Lacus broke it "I can't wait until we have children of our own." She waited a bit for Kira to say something but he never replied. After a minute of no reply Lacus retracted her statement "Sorry I didn't mean to come on so strongly it's just that…"

"I was thinking of having two… or three." Kira finally replied shocking her that he was actually thinking of having children. "Sorry for not replying earlier you just made me really think about what they would look like."

"And what did you think of?" Lacus asked curiously.

"Well… all I know is that I don't want a daughter."

A puzzled look appeared on Lacus' face. "Why not?" she asked almost screaming.

"Well if she looks anything like her mother I'll have to beat the boys off with a stick every minute." Lacus pouted a bit and then playfully slapped Kira on the chest to which he only replied with a simple chuckle. Lacus leaned on Kira and just closed her eyes as she listened to the various noises created from the playground. Kira stared up into the clear blue sky and wondered to himself '_Who would have known that such peaceful days as this existed in this world?_'

**The End.**

* * *

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated. It was actually originally suppose to be a story of about... 6 chapters but then I just gave up on the idea because the plot I had in mind could never be played out right when I typed it out, so instead we get this little one shot ;**

- Zettai-Yadda


End file.
